We Talk, Among Other Things
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: One-shot. Short, random conversations between the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Some fluff, some friendship, and lots of funny and occasionally awkward moments during life on the TARDIS.


**This is just a bunch of short snippets of conversation between the tenth Doctor and Rose. Some are shorter and some are a bit longer, but all are quite short. Some are funny, some are kind of sweet. Some are better than others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Rose, check this out! You won't believe this!"

"What is it, Doctor?"

"There's a spider making a web. Here, in the TARDIS."

"Uh huh. And how is this amazing?"

"This spider wasn't there when we arrived in 1456. It must have crawled on board while we were there. And now we're in 2005. This spider traveled five and a half centuries into the future. The poor thing doesn't know what hit him. It might have spider friends and family back home, and it'll never understand why everything's different and it can never find them again. I feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, I guess I see what you mean. Still, what's done is done."

"Maybe we should go back let him go."

"Oh, for goodness sake. Fine, if you insist, Doctor."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Rose, I can't find my sonic screwdriver."

"It's in your other hand."

"So it is! What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, Doctor. I really don't."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Doctor, you said it was right here."

"I thought it was! I could've sworn this is where we parked."

"Well it's clearly not here."

"I can see that, Rose. I'll find it, I always do."

"Doctor, exactly how many times have you lost the TARDIS?"

"I lost count a long time ago. Many, many times."

"You really should try not to. It's kind of important."

"But finding it's half the fun."

"But what if one day you never find it? What do you do then?"

"Panic."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"How many times have you regenerated?"

"Nine times. I'm the tenth regeneration of myself."

"And all Time Lords could do it?"

"Yep."

"So…could you ever end up regenerating as a woman?"

"God, I hope not."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Rose! Rose! Wake up, this is very important!"

"AHH! I'm awake, I'm awake, what is it?"

"I'm invisible!"

"No…no you're not."

"Oh. Never mind, go back to sleep."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Doctor, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Well, you know how there are alternate dimensions? Like the one we left Mickey in?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever wondered if there's an alternate dimension where the Time Lords are still alive?"

"…"

**00000000oooooooo00000000**

"What are you reading?"

"Something you would laugh at."

"Oh, come on, Rose, I will not."

"Yes you will, because it's not a classic or a really science-y type book."

"Those are not the only books I read! And I think getting a cover so I can't see it is going a little far."

"Oh, fine, just promise you won't laugh. Here, take it."

"Why didn't you tell me you read _Harry Potter_?"

"What, do you?"

"Of course I do! Are you under the impression I am an idiot?"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"I can't find it, Rose, I don't know where it is, oh this is so, so bad-"

"Doctor, the TARDIS is over there."

"I don't see it anywhere, what are we going to do, we're stuck here-"

"Doctor-"

"We just need to panic now, Rose, we've lost the TARDIS! I AM PANICKING, ROSE, I HAVE NEVER PANICKED SO MUCH IN MY LIFE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE ON THIS PLANET-"

"Doctor, if you don't stop running around you're going to run into-"

BAM

"Rose, I found it!"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"I can do this all day, you know."

"So can I."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Rose, I've got an interesting problem."

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I seem to have accidently superglued my hand to this piece of cardboard."

"…what? How?"

"It was an accident! I was using the glue, and…I can't get it off."

"Oh, Doctor."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Doctor, do you _really _need those glasses you wear sometimes?"

"Nope, my eyesight's fine. Perfect, in fact."

"Then why do you wear the glasses?"

"Because I look quite good in glasses. Wouldn't you agree?"

"…"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Hello there, where have you been?"

"I went exploring the TARDIS. There's always something new to find, the place is so big. You always find something new."

"Oh, I know, believe me. I've been here for centuries, and I don't know all the rooms in this place. Find anything interesting?"

"Yes. Did you know you have a banana room?"

"Of course I do! I designed that one."

"A whole room, completely devoted to bananas. It was enormous!"

"I know, brilliant, isn't it?"

"Why would you want a banana room?"

"I like bananas. Bananas are good."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"This is stupid."

"It's supposed to be _fun_, Doctor."

"But it's entirely illogical! I mean, a bunch of different armies of exactly the same number of soldiers would not all try to take over the world at the same time! Not to mention the population would surely protest. There'd be a rebellion. Where are the rebels?"

"You're over thinking this, Doctor."

"And these strategies are all messed up. It's not an accurate map, you could never invade from that way. Also, they've divided up the continents all weird. They've left out countries, merged countries together, made up new countries like, "Western United States" and "Eastern United States". It conspiracy, Rose, conspiracy!"

"Ok, that's it. I am never playing _Risk _with you ever again."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just this dream I had last night."

"Oh, was I in it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you were. You and I were here, in the TARDIS. And there was this talking pig-"

"Talking pig?"

"Yes, and it was flying. And your blue suit had turned green and I had a lamp shade on my head. And then you and the pig started having a conversation in gibberish-"

"I don't think I like this dream."

"Oh, but it was hilarious. And my mum was there-"

"Oh no, she didn't slap me or anything did she?"

"She tried to."

"Your dreams hate me."

"And then suddenly it all disappeared and it was just you and me in the library. And you smiled at me and said, 'Rose Tyler, it's been quite the adventurous day.' And I smiled back and you kiss-I mean, you kicked the table, you kicked the table!"

"I kicked the table?"

"Yes, you kicked the table."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, it was a dream!"

"You're turning pink."

"Am I? I should go check on…something."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Doctor, have you seen my toothbrush?"

"You own a toothbrush?"

SMACK

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Rose, I've been thinking. Maybe we should get a pet."

"A pet."

"Yeah, it could be fun. Don't you like animals?"

"Yes, of course I do, but-"

"Did you have a pet as a child?"

"Yes, but-"

"What was it?"

"A dog. Doctor-"

"A dog! See, I like dogs. Maybe we should get a dog. Do you want to get a dog, Rose? It could be the world's first time traveling dog! Not counting K-9, of course, but he's a robot, so he doesn't count anyway."

"You really want to take care of a dog?"

"Why not? It could be fun. You and me, our dog. I'd like to have a dog with you. We could take care of it together. We could be dog parents!"

"The two of us, parents to a dog?"

"Yes! Don't you want to have a dog…child…with…that came out wrong."

"Kinda."

"Forget it."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Doctor, I think I'm stuck."

"How did you do that?"

"My foot is caught in this _hole _in the _floor_! Seriously, a hole?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to fix that. Here, I'll try to pull you out. Take my hand…on three. One…two…three!"

THUMP

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"I smell smoke! Is something burning?"

"Um…happy birthday!"

"What is that?"

"Well…it used to be a birthday cake. But I kind of left it in the oven for far too long at far too high a temperature. Originally it was a chocolate cake that I was going to decorate with the words _Happy Birthday Rose _written in frosting. Now it's a mound of burnt rubble. Sorry."

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Really? You like burnt rubble?"

"I meant the cake part. Thanks, Doctor."

**000000ooooooo0000000**

"Whew, that was close! If we'd landed even just a bit more to the right, we'd have been appeared in the wall. Would've crashed right into it. That's a load-bearing wall, too. That would've taken the whole building down."

"I can tell! Really, sometimes I'm amazed you can fly this thing at all."

"Yes, well…I did fail the test, technically. But centuries of practice paid off."

"You failed the test, of course. Just out of curiosity, can you drive a car?"

"Not well."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Please?"

"No, Rose."

"Please, Doctor? Please?"

"I said no, Rose."

"But it would mean so much to her if I was there. We don't have to stay for long. You can stay with me the whole time. Please, Doctor?"

"Oh, don't give me that look. Fine, we can go to your mother's birthday party."

"Yay! Thank you, Doctor."

"The things I do for you, Rose Tyler."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"I think you'd look good in a bunny suit."

"How can you say that? I'd look like an idiot!"

"Everyone looks like an idiot in a bunny suit, Doctor. But as far as idiots in bunny suits go, you'd be one of the best looking."

"I _think _that's a compliment, so thank you."

"How did we even start talking about this?"

"I honestly have no idea."

**0000000oooooo0000000**

"All the places I've been with you, first time I've had to were a space suit."

"Sorry, no atmosphere. At least, not yet. They're not as uncomfortable as they look though, are they?"

"No, actually. So come on, tell me, where are we?"

"A place that you have heard about since childhood. I believe the most famous story is when a cow jumped over it."

"You've taken me to the moon! Cool! Yeah, I remember that nursery rhyme. Such a silly story."

"Oh, that's not a story."

"What…are you saying that actually happened?"

"Oh yeah. Granted, it was a half-alien cow, and it might have been…assisted."

"Did you have something to do with that?"

"She just wanted to so badly, I couldn't say no!"

"You, Doctor, are truly remarkable. Can I see the moon now?"

"Of course. Allons-y!"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"You're kidding me!"

"No, really."

"All night?"

"All night long. I was miserable the next morning, mind you."

"Rose Tyler, you are fantastic! What did Mickey do?"

"He thought I was being an idiot."

"I bet he did! Oh, man, I wish I had seen that! I might even risk going back to see it, it might be worth paradox!"

"You'd risk paradox to see that?"

"It's not every day you get to see your best friend stand on a street corner wearing pajamas and singing Christmas carols for twelve straight hours. You, miss Tyler, have more guts than I thought you did."

"Thanks, Doctor."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No, definitely not. Weeell, maybe turned around a bit. Weeell, maybe turned around a lot. Weeell, maybe we're a little lost."

"You have no idea where we are, do you?"

"No. I don't."

"I _told _you it was a bad idea to go into a city called, _Endless Maze of Doom. _I mean come on, they're not even trying to hide the danger. But no, you just _had _to give it a go."

"I thought I could figure it out! I'm rather clever, in case you hadn't noticed. I thought you and I could be the first to navigate the maze."

"The _first_? No one's gotten out before?"

"Not exactly, no. Relax, Rose, we'll be fine."

"You always say that, and something bad always happens!"

"Yes, but I mean it this time. And we always get away eventually, don't we?"

"Doctor, that bush has eyes. It's staring at me. It's glowing."

"Yes…we should run."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Doctor, I love you."

"Huh? Sorry, Rose, did you say something?"

"Never mind."

He waited until she was out of earshot before speaking again. "I love you too."

**I love those two. Please review!**


End file.
